dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Volume 2: Clan vs Clan, Warrior vs Warrior, Ahrle vs Shar'Crave!
=Volume 2: Clan vs Clan, Warrior vs Warrior, Ahrle vs Shar'Crave!= Prologue Actually, it was unbelievably bright day. It was unbelievably good day. I rescued someone. I used my power for good. I proved Satans aren't all power without being useful. I healed someone. Yet, why did that have to happen...? Why...? Why Shar'Crave had to declare a war...? Why... All of this... Happened...!? Why...? WHY!? WHY!? Life 1: Can You Make Me Use That? 'Part 1' "Woah!!! Attack!!!" "No mercy!!!" So he declares a war against us, huh...? "Everyone, get in your position!!!" "Yes, sir!" "Yes, sir!" "Yes, sir!" "Take aim!!!" "Yes, sir!" "Yes, sir!" "Yes, sir!" "Wait for the enemy to get close!!!" "Yes, sir!" "Yes, sir!" "Yes, sir!" ... ... ... "They are close enough!!!" "Fire at will!!!" "Yes, sir!" "Yes. sir!" "Yes, sir!" 'Part 2' "Woah!!!" Fufufu! I already know you are more than ready, but that's what makes you vulnerable to my planning! ... ... ... "Ahrle-sama! What should we do?! How can we defeat them?!" This is so funny...! They already don't know what to do, and yet, they are called Annihilators, not less...! "Fufufu... Kukukuku... Fufufufufufufufufufufufu...!!! Kukukukukukukukukukukukukuku...!!! This is so funny!" "What's wrong with him...?" "Oi! Tell us your plan! If this is "so funny", you sure have a plan for a complete victory, right?" "Fufufu...! Of course!" "Then what the heck is it!? Tell us already!" "I can take them all down, alone. Fufufu...!" "What are you saying!? You know you can't!" "Ohh... Really...? Sword Gear and Friendly Healer alone are more than enough for me to take them all down. Well, even without Sword Gear and Friendly Healer, I can take them all down, with ease." "W-Well... It really is a given that with a power such as yours... You can defeat the enemy... And even with ease... W-Well... That sure is true... B-But... Even with that said, one from such a position, such as yours, mustn't get out into such a blood battle! This is dangerous! Even if it's you!" "Don't worry. If I get even a scratch, I'll retreat." "We know you won't!" "What!? You already saw through me!? How!?" "Ohh... Seems like we can't persuade you... No matter what... Right...?" "Yep! You got that right! Well then, I'm off into the battle!" "What the heck!?" "He just disappeared..." ... ... ... --In the battlefield-- "Hey, Sword, should we do that?" {If you refer to Breakdown, then you may do as you wish. Although, If you refer to anything above that, then my answer is a No. A clear and simple No.} "Don't worry, Sword. I won't." {If you say so.} O sword! O dear sword! Scrafices are to be, made and given. And thou, dear sword, annihilate and vaporise! Give my Dream its Realize! And for thou, dear sword, I shall give the whole world! And thou, dear sword, shall make me thy Lord! {Sword Gear - Breakdown!} "Fufufu! It's playtime!" "Here!" "Come at me!" "Come at me with everything you've got!" "Attack him!!!" "Fufu...!" "Wh-What is that!?" "Sword, Basic Slash." {Understood.} {Basic Slash.} From dozens of thousands (about 100 thousand), it became to about roughly something between 1 thousand to 5 thousand. 'Part 3' "Wh-What the heck is that!? Who the heck is that!?" This! Is! So! Fun! "Yerlyi-sama! What is that beast!?" "Yes, Yerlyi-sama! What is that!?" "Yes, Yerlyi-sama! You never told us the Hyoudou Clan had such a strong warrior!" "What are you talking about!? All those he killed just now are weaklings!" "Wea-Weaklings, you say!? They were at the strength level of a High-Class Devil at least! Everyone and one of them!" "And he is much more than even a Super-Devil!" "M-Mu-Much mo-more tha-than a... Much more than a Super-Devil!? Are you sane!?" "All of us together should be able to kill him, at least!" "W-Well... We really are only at least at the strength level of an Ultimate-Class Devil... Everyone and one of us... B-But still...!" "You see!? Then, what are you afraid of!?" "N-No-Nothing, s-sir!" "Then, what will we do!?" "Kill him, sir!" "Good." "Now, that's the spirit!" "Now... Did you finish your little talk? Because I'm getting bored here..." "Kukuku...!" "Ohh... Shar'Crave... So you finally showed up?" "Oh... Now, that's rude. As this is my line, McJail-chan~!" "I've waited for this moment, you know, Shar'Crave." "As well as I did, McJail-chan~!" "Laughter isn't for this moment, yet I can't help but laugh! Kukukukuku! Fufufufufu!" "McJail-chan, to me, it seemed as if you held back, back there, and also now, a moment ago." "Kakka! Well, that's because I did!" "Then, how about this?" "How about what?" "If we manage to even scratch you, you will lower your Back. How does it sound?" "Fufu! That sounds great!" "If you will manage to even scratch me, I will use that." "Ohh..." "Now, that sounds promising and fun~!" "Kuku! Well, that's because it is~!" "Ohhh..." "Then, I'll have to scratch you, so I will be able to see that~!" "If you will live that moment, that is. Kakka!" That was... A really quick slash... But... It didn't even scratch...! "Nice try. Although, there were too many openings, and I could kill you, but that would be boring, so I didn't, so be thankful~!" "Y-You...!" "Hold your horses." "Why!?" "Now, that's good." "W-What!?" "That's the spirit!" "What...?" "With that spirit. Only with that spirit we can take him down!" "WTF are ya sayin'!? I'll take 'im down! Without that spirit!" "You may try. Kakka!" "Woah!!!" I took him down. With my finger alone. With ease. "What!?" "What!?" "What!?" "So... Who's next?" "N-Not me...!" "Everyone who flees - shall be eliminated. Or should I say... Annihilated?" "McJail-chan, you sure are amazing!" "Ohh..." "That's it? I'm about to get out of the mood for a fight..." "Ohh... Now, are you?" As expected from my rival! He saw through me right away! Kakka! "Kukuku...! Well, you saw through me. No point in hiding it." "Although, how much time, strength, and effort, does it take for you to even scratch me?" "How much?" "Seems like a lot." "Kakka! It really does seem that way!" "Well then, should we even scratch you now?" "If you may." "And if you can, that is." "Ohh..." "Confident, aren't we?" "I sure am." "You guys, although, don't seem that way..." "We sure don't." "Nonetheless, we will make you show me something intresting!" "Kakka! Intresting! Make me!" "So we will!" "Intresting, indeed!" --Slashes-- There were so much slashes... Yet... None of them landed a hit...! "What is that?!" "Only with basic blocking, I have already killed five hundred of you?!" "Now, that's insulting." "Kakka! What can you do?" "Fufu...! What can I do...?" "Kakka! Yes... What can you do?" "Kuku...! Make you show me something intresting. That's what... I... Can do...!" --Slash-- It was supposed to land a hit, yet... It didn't. "Nice!" "Nevertheless, that much isn't even close to be enough! Kakka!" "You...!" "I'll never forgive you!" "Never!" "And that's totally fine. Kakka!" "Y-You...!!!" "You will pay for this!" When coming near a godly being like you, all shall bow. And now, give me power, at any cost needed! Enough to wake up the dead!!! Even when sad, even when things are bad, not even a tear shall be shed! So wake up, Werekyrie! For you shall set everything a fire! For you shall lend me your power!!! {Blade of the Werekyrie - Grain Offering!} With a voice mixed with that of a beast, Shar'Crave said: Life 2: I Shall Use ''That! 'Part 1' This aura...! "Hmpf! Finally I get a good fight!" "I answer any challenge with a clenched fist!" --Slashes-- Even though there were so many calshes... None of them landed a hit... On Ahrle, that is. On Shar'Crave... However... All of the clashes landed a hit... "Kakka! Nice try, beasty guy~!" "But, with only that much strength... You will never beat me...! Kakka!" "Did I say so? Kakka!" "Bluntly, ''I am the one amused. Kakka!" "Sword, you know what to do." {Understood.} {Godly Slashes.} There were dozens of thousands of slashes... But, that wasn't all... That wasn't the horrifying thing...! The really horrifying thing was that every and every slash landed a hit... "Kakka!" "Seems like I really dominate the battlefield!" --Slashes-- Even with this much slashes, none of them landed attack... "Kakka!" "Seems like you're in high spirits!" "Well, that's good for me, because I can get my fun~!" "Kakka!" "Seems like you already got devoured!" 'Part 2' --Slashes-- He still is without even a scratch... Ahrle, that is... --Slashes-- Wow...! There were at least thousand slashes...! Although... With that said... that Ahrle... He's something else... He still is without even a scratch... --Slashes-- A scratch...! He got scratched...! No... H-He didn't... all of those slashes didn't even scratch him... Ahrle... That... Is... "Kakka!" --Yawn-- "Hahh... I'm strating to get bored..." "All I do is trying to make the battle intresting..." Kakka! I have an idea! A brilliant one! "Hey, beasty Shar'Crave!" "Kakka!" "For ''you, to call me insect...!" "Kakka!" "You sure are funny!" "Kakka!" "Luxuries, you say?" "Nevertheless! How about it?" "You, and all those remainings of your clan, will fight me." "Kakka!" "So how about "finishing me off" quickly?" "Kakka!" "Kakka!" "Fufufufufufufu...!!!" "Kukukukukuku...!!!" "Kakkakakakakaka...!!!" "So funny!" "So fun!" "Now, let the battle begin!" It reminds me of those days... "For even a scratch, I shall use ''that!" 'Part 3' --Slashes-- None of the slashes landed a hit... ... ... ... "Hmm...???" "What is it, Your Majesty?" "No... It's nothing... But..." "But...?" "That Shar'Crave Yerlyi..." "What is it regarding him, Your Majesty?" "He... Has the guts... To fight against this Asmodeus... Despite not having the bit of being able to get even close to him... This irrates me... Can you shut him and that despicable clan of his?" "Yes, Your Majesty." "Okay then, how much men do you need for this?" "As much as Your Majesty will send me with. Even if it will be as much as zero." "Then take with you 10 thousand." "Yes, Your Majesty." ... ... ... --Slashes-- Still... Nothing has changed... Not even a bit... "Kakka!" "Seems like Fun-san returned!" --Slashes-- "Kakka!" "As if such a weak slashes would hit me, let alone even scratching me!" "Kakka!" "What is it?" "Retreating?" "Kakka!" "Insect, you said?" "Kakka... Now I don't feel like laughing." "You don't get it, do you?" He still is playing it off. Seems like he wants me to beat him up to a pulp. "Playing it off, aren't you?" "I don't feel like laughing in the cause of a very simple reason." "Because I feel like annihilating you." "Laughing it off, huh?" "You...!" "You won't live today...!" "Today... Is your last day...!" 'Part 4' --Slashes-- None of the slashes landed a hit... "Sword... You know what to do..." {Understood.} {Godly Slashes!} Dozens of thousands of slashes appeared... And all of them... Landed a hit... "That's because of a very very very very very 'simple' reason... You really pissed me off." His face was scary and hellish. It was as if... He is hell itself... ... ... ... "Hmm... Seems like that Asmodeus brat shuts that Shar'Crave Yerlyi all himself..." "Yet, I cannot take on myself any risk. That [''That] of his might be a bluff to make his enemy unaware." "He really is a great tactican. But, that's the thing which makes me worry the most." "I cannot let him live..." "I have to kill him..." "For his sake, as well..." ... ... ... "Woah!!!" "Sword, you know what to do...!" {Understood.} {Godly Slashes!} Yet once again, dozens of thousands of slashes appeared... And all of them landed a hit... "Woah...!!!" "I'll kill you...!!!" "You won't live today...!!!" "Let alone seeing that...!!!" "Strong, you say...?" "Fufufu... I'm not close to be really strong..." "I'm strong, indeed. Not at the times needed, although, that is." "That's why I'm trying to be strong when needed...!" The beasty Shar'Crave then spat blood, and said: --Killing slashes-- "What was that!?" "All of them are out!?" "That quickly!?" "What are you all surprised about...??? You can do that much better than me, can't you...???" "Looks like a challenge to me..." "Did you think otherwise?" "No." "Did you want to think otherwise?" "No." "And it's good it is!" "But..." "But...?" "You ruined my plan." "Well... I did plan on it, partly." "You got guts." "And I like it!" "Well... Too bad, because I have to go." "Well... Too bad, because I won't let you to." "Ohh... It really is a waste... For a Super-WereDevie to die..." "What!?" "I refer to that Shar'Crave guy." "He's WereDevie. A ⅛ Werewolf, ¼ Valkyrie, and ⅝ Devil, hybrid." "And he was even a Super-WereDevie." "Ohh, by the way, the name WereDevie is built like that: Were from Werewolf. Devi from Devil, and "ie" from Valkyrie." "You...!" "What?" "I w-a-n-t t-o f-i-g-h-t y-o-u!" "I want to fight you, too." "But, too bad I can't." 'Part 5' "If you insist on it..." "Sword, Basic Slash." {Understood.} {Basic Slash.} --Slashes-- "Now, this is dangerous, you know." "I know, but that is why I do this." "Now, now... Let's relax..." "You seem strong." "That's because I am." "Then, take this!" "1,000,000,000 ton Pressure!" "Now, now... You got me there..." "Your Majesty... May I...?" ... ... ... "No. You may not. Not without your men. He is dangerous." ... ... ... "Okay~!" "Got it~!" "I'll do it with my men~!" ... ... ... "Don't you dare get wild." ... ... ... "Okay~!" "Got it, Your Majesty~!" "Men, attack him!!!" "Woah...!!!" --Slashes-- None of the slashes landed a hit... "Don't let it take you down!" "Woah...!!!" "Not physically and not mentally!" "Don't let your moral get down!" "Woah...!!!" --Slashes-- There were dozens of thousands of slashes... Yet... None of them landed a hit... "Don't give up!" "Kakka!" "You, see, I'm holding back." "What..!?" "You know, because you can't even scratch me." "You...!" "Men, hold your horses...!" "So, what with it?" "Kakka!" "What I mean is, if you'll even scratch me, I won't hold back." "Well, I will hold back." "Not as much as I do now, although, that is." "So... Bring it on!" "Attack him!" "Shut him!" --Slashes-- There were dozens of thousand of slashes yet again... Still, with that being said... None of the slashes landed a hit... "Woah!!!" --Slashes-- Once again, there were dozens of thousands of slashes. Although, none of them landed a hit. "Don't let it concern you!" "Continue!" "Attack him!" "Yes, sir!" "Yes, sir!" "Yes, sir!" "Woah!!!" --Slashes-- Already once again, there were doznes of thousands of slashes. Already once again, with that being said, none of them landed a hit. "Don't let it get you down!" "This time, I'll attack together with you!" "Woah!!!" There were at least 100 million slashes... And this time... It landed a hit... It was more than "even a scratch"... "Kakka!" "Amusing!" "After you did ''such a thing to me, I will use that!" O Lighting, O! Judge and kill! Fudge and make them feel! For all and every light! For you are the might! Lightningify and signify! Give me the life of a Lullaby! Enlighten me and realize! Frighten he who ties! {Lightning Judgement - Breakdown!} "Now, at the cost of your lives, I shall give you light demise!" Life 3: What Is That!? 'Part 1' "W-W-W-W-W-W-W-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-is t-t-t-t-t-th-th-th-that!?!?!?" "Kakka!" "Lightning Judgement, Divine Retribution." {Ara, ara. Ufufufu... Understood.} {Divine Retribution!} Super gigantic lightning in the form of a dragon then appeared... "W... J-Jus-Just... W-Wha-What i-i-i-is that...!?" The dragon then spat lightning from its mouth... --Boom!!!-- From 10 thousand at the level of a Super-Devil at least for each, they reduced to 5 thousand of a Super-Ultimate level at least each... "Now, now... This isn't the time for you to show off, is it?" "Kakka!" "Your worries aren't neaded!" "Ohh..." "Now, are they?" ... ... ... "Kodoku Lucifer, I don't care about your will to fight agains him." "Not from the point of "he's my greatest enemy", nor from any other point." ... ... ... "Tsk." "Kakka!" "I assume things aren't going as you wish, are they, lonely Kodoku Lcifer?" ... ... ... "Tsk." "Kodoku Lucifer, retreat!" "Right now!" ... ... ... "But... I want to fight against him..." "He's very powerful and all..." ... ... ... "I couldn't care less." "Get out of there!" "Right now!" ... ... ... "Tsk." "Why?" ... ... ... "This devil... isn't a normal devil at all. Not close a very bit to be normal." ... ... ... "Well, I'm sure that is true, and you were catious of him, weren't you?" 'Part 2' ... ... ... "Tsk." "I sure was catious of him..." "But..." ... ... ... "But...?" ... ... ... "I didn't think he was ready even for you to come." ... ... ... "Well, he wasn't ready, was he?" "He even was surprised..." ... ... ... "No." "The fact that he knew your name..." "That fact alone makes me certain that he was ready for you." ... ... ... "Tsk..." "Well, I don't like this but..." "No, no, no." "?! Hmm...?!" "You got this wrong." "You cannot retreat." "W... W-What!?" ... ... ... "Kodoku Lucifer, get out of there right now!" "He's too dangerous!" ... ... ... "G... G-Got that...!" "Kuku..." "?!" "Kakka!" "You really think you can retreat?!" "?! What is this!?" "Kakka!" "Lightning Judgement, it's time for that." {Ara, ara. Ufufu... Are you sure?} "Yes." "It's the time." {Ara, ara... Ufufufo... Understood.} {Night of Light!!!} 'Part 3' ... ... ... The sky then covered... By... Unidentified... Some... Thing... ... ... ... "Kakka!" "There's no escape!" "Tsk...!" ... ... ... "Kodoku Lucifer, it's even worse than I thought!" "Get out of there!" "IMMEDIATLEY!!!" ... ... ... "W-W-Why... Exa-Exactly...?" ... ... ... "No why and no buts!" "Get! Out! Of! There!" ... ... ... "Tsk...!" "O-Okay..." "G-Got it..." "Sorry, but I'll take my leave here...!" "Oh...?" "You take your leave here..." "You say...?" The sky then unleashed a mighty lightning. And it hit directly at Kodoku Lucifer. "W-What i-is th-this po-power...!?" "S-Such a p-power..." "Kakka!" "Don't think you're going away." "The fun starts now...!" 'Part 4' {Hyoudou-kun...} {You...} --Slashes-- That lonely Kodoku Lucifer took out slashes... Lots of slashes... But... That surely isn't close to be enough... "Tsk...!" "Sword..." "What is it?" {Hyoudou-kun...} {You got too much serious...} {Wh-What if o-once again someone really strong will come after you...?!} "That isn't a worry." "Because I'll take him out in a second." {But...} {Still...} {Hyoudou-kun...} --Slashes-- Once yet again... That lonely Kodoku Lucifer brat... He took out slashes once yet again... Lots of slashes... But... Still... It still isn't even close to get close to be enough... "Tsk...!" "Oi! You brat!" "Even though you could run away from me... You chose to fight me..." "Kakka!" ... ... ... "He's right. Why didn't you run away?" ... ... ... "Because he bluffs about me being able to run away." ... ... ... "?! Hmm...?!" ... ... ... "What he said about me being able to run away..." "That's a big fat lie..." ... ... ... "If you say so..." "Fine. I'll let you decide for now." ... ... ... "Thanks, Your Majesty." 'Part 5' ... ... ... "So... Did you finish talking?" "Can I attack you already?" "Seems like you really are confident regarding your abilities..." "Kakka!" "That's because my abilities are above everything else!" "Oh... Is that so...?" "Yep. Even with that thing you were afraid of using, as it will reveal your true identity, that." "Tsk..." "Kakka!" "Don't you even think about "outsmarting" me." "Tsk..." "That "Tsk..." chant of yours must mean that I reall freaking right. Right?" "Tsk...!" "Kakka!" "I can't think of someone better than me." "Even not on someone getting better than me." "Well then, come at me." "Woah!!!" --Slashes-- "Kakka!" "You really let out lots of slashes!" "Well, it's my turn now~!" "Sword, Godly Slashes." {Understood.} {Godly Slashes!} There were at least billion slashes... And every slash landed a hit... ... ... ... "Kodoku Lucifer!" "It was bad to let you decide for yourself, after all!" "Return right now!" ... ... ... "Tsk...!" "Well, I'm out of here." "I'm very well aware of your abilities." "So I'd like to avoid a clash against someone as strong as you." "As while I'm that strong, that is." "Kakka!" "And you think I'd let you go away?" "Tsk..." "Not really." "Well then..." ... ... ... "Kodoku Lucifer! That's an order!" "Retreat right now!" "Immediately!" "I don't care about anything!" "Just retreat!" "Retreat! Immediately!" 'Part 6' ... ... ... "Sorry, Your Majesty..." "No can do..." ... "Hmmm..." "I guess I can let you go, after all." "T-Thanks..." "You..." "Hmmm...?" "What's with me?" "You... Aren't very similar to him... Are you?" "Him? What are you talking about?" "Kakka!" "Pretending not to know!" "That's a good one!" "Well then, you may go." "Well then..." "We shall meet again..." "We sure shall~!" "Tsk,,," "He's annoying me..." "Understanding everything..." "Knowing everything..." "He just has everything for himself..." "Strength, knowledge... Everything..." "Everything I don't have... He has..." ... ... ... "Oh..." "Now..." "What should I do with this mess...?" "Well... I guess I'll go home~!" ... ... ... "Tsk...!" "That...!" "That...!" "That...!" "That Ahrle...!" "Having everything I don't...!" "I swear I'll kill him one day...!" ... ... ... "Oh..." "? Hmm...?" "Hmm..." "It's nothing..." "I gues..." --After a while-- "I'm home!" Like there's someone home to say back at me "Welcome home!"... "A-A-A-Aarucchi...!" "Hmmm...?" 'Part 7' "A-A-A-Aarucchi...!" "W-W-W-Welcome h-h-h-home...!" I guess that Sakucchi still is "here" to say that back at me... That's so funny and twisted... "I'm home." "Should I say that...?" "That...?" "Y-Y-Y-You k-kn-kn-know...!!!" "? Hmm...?" "T-Th-Th-That thing..." "W-Wh-Wh-When th-th-th-the wo-wo-wo-woman..." "As-As-As-Asks th-the m-m-m-man...!" "When the woman asks the man?" "What does the woman asks the man?" "You know...!" "When the woman asks the man what he prefers...!" "? What?" "Yo-You know...!" "That you want food? Would you want bath? Or would you want me? thing...!" "Oh..." "W-Well..." "I-I don't really think you need to go that far..." "Well, I'm out for shopping." "Sakucchi, you can go back to your home." "Okay..." "I will..." --After a while-- "Ohh..." "The battle today was really fun...!" Then... Suddenly... Tears... Fell... Out of his eyes... "Ohh... Why do I have to remember that?" "—o-san..." "—ou..." "—ia..." "—ba..." "—na..." "—via..." "—yone..." "I-I..." "I won't..." "I won't forget you..." "No matter what happens..." "I'll never forget you..." {Hyoudou-kun...} "? Hmmm...? What is it?" {It's fine to cry, Hyoudou-kun...} "W-Well..." "I-I..." "I do think..." "I actually..." "Do think..." "That I..." "Should sleep..." "Right now..." Life 4: Everything is not over...! 'Part 1' ... ... ... --After a while-- '--Boom!'-- All of Ahrle's room shook. "Ohh..." "What...?" "Just what the heck happened here...?" And then, Ahrle saw what caused the big boom. "Tsk...!" "I want to sleep..." "And yet I have to take enemies down..." "While being still sleepy, not less." "Woah...!!!" "Attack him...!!!" "If it's all of us together, even he won't be able to defend against us...!!!" "Woah...!!!" "Attack...!!!" --Slashes-- There weren't so many slashes... But... Well... Still... None of them landed a hit... But... It looked like they really can take him down... Of course, Ahrle didn't go all-out, but... "Ohhh..." "I'm sleepy..." "Now's our chance...!!!" "Take him down...!!!" "Woah...!!!" --Slashes-- Well... Still... There weren't so much slashes... And none of them landed a hit... But... It didn't look like Ahrle has the upper hand... "Tsk...!" "I have to settle this fight very quickly..." 'Part 2' "Woah...!!!" "Attack him...!!!" "Looks Like we can win...!!!" "Look at him!!!" "He's sleepy...!!!" "Ka... kka...!" "I..." "Sure..." "Am..." "Sleepy..." "Nonetheless... I'll take you... All down...!" "Look at him!" "We can win...!!!" "Woah...!!!" "Attack him...!!!" "Woah...!!!" ... ... ... "W-What h-h-h-happened...!?" "H-H-How three of us got killed...!?" "Don't worry..." "There're still more seven of you, right?!" "Kakka!" "M-M-M-Monster...!!!" "Oi, oi! I think I didn't tell you to do anything just yet, though..." {But if you're sleepy...} "You're my best option...? {Yep, senpai.} "Kakka!" "Nice one!" "Well then..." "Who do you want do die first?" "Or rather..." "Who will you sacrifice first...?!" "M-M-Monster...!!!" "Oi, oi! You already called me like that, didn't you...?!" ... ... ... "Wh-Wh-What was that...!?" "M-M-Mo-Monster...!!!" "Here you go again calling me "Monster"..." "Despite calling me that a moment ago..." 'Part 3' ... ... ... "Kakka!" ... ... ... "Wh-What was that...!?" "N-Now..." "There are o-o-o-only..." "O-O-O-O-O-Only f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-five of o-o-o-ous...!!!" "Monster!!!" {Did I do a good job, senpai?} "Stop calling me that..." {Wh-Why, s-s-sen-senpai?!} "It reminds me things..." {"Things"...???} "Yeah..." "It reminds me things..." {Ohh...} "Things..." "Things I'd rather forget..." {Ohh...} {Got it, senpai.} "No..." "You didn't..." {Sorry, senpai...} "Nah..." "It's..." "It's fine..." {G-Got it...} {Got it, senpai...} "You..." "You really didn't get it..." "Did you...?" {Nope.} {Teehee.} {I didn't get it.} "Although..." "It was a given..." {? What was a given, senpai...?} "Kakka!" "You still don't understand anything, do you...?" 'Part 4' ... ... ... {Umm...} {Hmph...!} {Senpai...!} {But...} "But...?" "But..." "What...?" {B-But I-I do understand...} "Understand?" "Understand what?" {Wh-What senpai says...!} "Ohh..." "Kakka!" "Okay~!" "Got it, got it." ... ... ... "Wh-Wh-What...!?" "Wh-What was th-that...!?" "W-What w-was t-that ri-right no-now...!?" "Kakka!" "N-Now..." "We..." "We are decreasing without us noticing...!" "We...!" "W-We have...!" "W-We h-h-ha-have d-d-d-decreased t-t-to..." "We have decreased to 3...!!!" "Wh-What!?" "Already!?" "Kakka!" "Worrying and crying over it won't help you!" "N..." "N-N-No...!!!" "Kakka!" ... ... ... "Wh-What!?" "Kakka!" "The battle is starting only now~!" 'Part 5' ... ... ... "Kakka!" "Don't you try to run now!" "Fufufufu...!" "M...!" "M-M-Mo...!" "M-Mo-Mo-Mon-Monster...!!!" "Hmph..." "And I even thought about letting you three live..." "Kakka!" "Well..." "At least..." "It will get this battle to be more intresting...!" "A-A-After a-a-all..." "Y-Y-Y-You r-r-rea-really are a..." "You really are monster...!!!" ... ... ... "W-W-Wh-What!?" "We...!" "We're already decreased to 2...!!!" "W-Wh-What!?" "And he's right behind us...!!!" "Meaning he can kill us any time he wants to...!!!" "Y-Y-You...!!!" "Do-Don't...!!!" "Don't you think you'll be able to get out of this easily...!!!" "Kakka!" "I don't think so!" "And I don't want to, too." "Tsk..." "Ho-How..." "How can we get out of here...!?" ... ... ... "I'm already...!?" "I'm already the only one...!?" "I'm already the only one left...!?" ... ... ... And then... That man got killed. "No. You're not the only one left." "Ohh..." "I guess it's time to sleep..." "I'm really sleepy..." "Well..." "I guess..." "I guess I'll sleep..." "For real now." Life 5: Truth Is Cruel 'Part 1' ... ... ... "Oh..." "Well..." "I guess sleeping like that would be hard, after all..." {Well, after all that just happened, even you, Hyoudou-kun...} {Even you wouldn't be able to sleep with ease, unworried.} {As your life were at danger just a moment ago...} "Well... No crying over spilled milk, right?" {What does it have to do with "spilled milk"?!} "It doesn't." "Does it have to have something to do with it?" {What?!} "Good." 'Part 2' ... ... ... --After a while-- I was on my bed... Thinking over things... And then I thought... Maybe... My resolve wasn't enough... After all... "Well..." {"Well"...?} "I don't want to think anymore..." {Huh...} {Hyoudou-kun, you...} 'Part 3' ... ... ... {Hyoudou-kun...} {You really are a fool, aren't you?} {I mean, you are never serious about anything, are you?} "Well..." "Actually..." "Some say I'm too much serious..." {Huh...???} {"Too much serious"???} {You???} "Yep." "Well, thinking over it, talking over it, such things aren't of use." "I just want some sleep..." Afterword Yes...!!! That's true! Already my second time here in this Afterword!!! And... Yes. Now, that's it for the first arc. Now, there's only thinking about the second arc's name, thinking about how I'll reveal that Truth hinted... And also the 3rd volume's name... Well, anyway, why are you afraid of leaving here a comment? Leave here a comment! Write your opinion about the story so far, and comment! Tell me things you didn't like (I can guess few), so I can get better! It is also for experience! Write me things you saw misspelled! Anyway, about the another LN.... I didn't come up with a name just yet... Well, you weren't intrested, so I didn't put to it that much of a thought! By the way, I am sure you already guessed, but yes. I'm working right now on how to write longer, as LNs are long, very long... Well, I hope that by the 4th volume I'll get the gist of it! And by the way, I want to know your opinion about the mysterious Some-one/thing appeared almost at the end of this volume. If you have theories, throw them, it might give me ideas! =Back To The Main Page= =Back To Volume 1= =Continue To Volume 3= Category:兵藤 一誠 Category:High School DxD: Revival Category:Fanon Story